


A Neverending Dream

by SilvermistAnimeLover



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Feel the pain, Hyrule is crushed, I have no regrets, I hope, I wrote this without editing it, If it doesn't I did something wrong, Legend/Marin - Freeform, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), This will hurt, as in sad, he isn't the one who dies, i should've been sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistAnimeLover/pseuds/SilvermistAnimeLover
Summary: Legend fucked up. He knew he did. But at least he wasn't going to die alone.Written as a birthday gift for Nova!
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Neverending Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nova16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova16/gifts).



_**A/N: Hello! I'm alive! This is probably the shortest work I've ever posted, but it has been written as a birthday gift for my friend Nova!! Happy Birthday!** _

_**I know many of you may not READ THE TAGS but this story contains MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. This is not a drill. This is not a 'and he wakes up and it's good'. Read at your own risk.** _

_**But please, if you cry, send me the tears. They fill my Motivation Meter. :)** _

* * *

* * *

Legend bit back a groan as he rested his head against the cool stone wall. He had been so  _ stupid _ . He  _ knew _ better. Even so, he’d managed to get himself captured. He’d been held here for at  _ least _ two weeks, by his count. He was hungry and tired and badly hurt, but he was glad that he’d been the only one caught. 

None of them had expected a portal to come out of nowhere in the middle of a fight. The fact that it was swirling with shadows and darkness had only added to the wrongness that the entire situation had exuded. Legend had been an idiot. But he saw Hyrule  _ so close _ to that portal, and those shadowy hands were reaching for him… he hadn’t stopped to think. He’d just  _ moved. _

If he’d been thinking logically, he would’ve used one of his  _ many _ items to grab Hyrule and pull him to safety. Maybe even use a spell to create a barrier between the entity and his successor. 

But Legend  _ hadn’t _ been thinking logically, because that was  _ Hyrule _ and he was  _ in danger _ , and he hadn’t a moment to stop and use his brain. So he’d shoved Hyrule out of the way and gotten himself captured instead. 

The only good thing that came of this was that he  _ finally _ knew who was behind this entire disaster of a journey.  _ Dark Link _ . 

It’d been somewhere around two weeks, now, and Legend’s strength was completely gone. Between bouts of torture and little-to-no food, it was no surprise he was in horrendous shape. Even so, some part of him held out hope that the others would come to rescue him. Or perhaps he could keep Dark Link’s attention on him for a bit so they could launch an attack. 

A much smaller part of himself just wanted to let go and die. 

He coughed violently, blood dribbling down his chin. He winced as he wiped it away with a trembling hand, weighed down with heavy iron chains. Who was he kidding? He wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. They weren’t coming for him. They had no idea where he was _. He _ had no idea where he was. Legend was doomed, and he damn well knew it. He was just stubborn, was all. He closed his eyes for a moment, unable to muster the strength to keep them open. 

A warm, callused hand on his wrist had him flinching away violently. His panicked red-brown eyes locked with bright worried green ones. No…  _ no _ . What was  _ Hyrule _ doing here?! Had Dark Link captured him, too?! He opened his mouth to ask, but a painful coughing fit stole his breath and his energy. 

A warm pink glow from Hyrule’s magic instantly dashed the idea of him being captured, too. He panted to catch his breath. 

“Legend? Goddess, you look horrible.” Hyrule blinked back a few tears. “Hang on, okay? We’ll get you out of here. The others—they’re here, too. They’ll be here soon.” 

Legend smiled at him, but he didn’t have the strength to speak. He could feel it, now. There was an acute sense of finality with every breath he forced into his abused lungs. Hyrule seemed to know it, too. 

“Link.” Legend’s eyes fixated on something just behind Hyrule. A girl he never thought he’d see again. His dehydrated eyes pricked with tears. He didn’t even have the strength to call her name. “It’s okay, Link.” Marin smiled sadly, kneeling next to him and cradling his head. “You can let go.” 

_ I can… let go? _

“Legend, hold on!” Hyrule started to panic, but his voice sounded farther away. A small alarm bell was ringing in the very back of his mind as he forced another breath into his body. “Hang in there. GUYS! He’s down here! Bring a _fairy!_ _Hurry!_ ” 

“Come on, Link.” Marin smiled. “Let’s go. This time, we don’t have to wake up.” 

He felt a soft smile grace his bloodied lips. A neverending dream… it sounded nice. He felt his eyes slip closed, but Marin’s voice hummed comfortingly as she combed her fingers through his hair. 

“Legend?!” 

“Let go, Link. You’ve done enough.” 

Legend let out a final breath of relief as he finally fell asleep. Deaf to the sobs of Hyrule and the horrified cries and grief stricken screams of the other heroes as they came upon the scene. All he heard was the gentle humming of the girl he loved as they sat together on the beach, in a neverending dream.


End file.
